X Files: Scully's Pregnant
by JKerry
Summary: After Scully is bought into the hospital, Doggett finds out she is pregnant. How does he react? Extra scene that takes place during Per Manum, season 8.


**X Files: Scully's Pregnant.**

**Agent John Doggett rushed through the hospital that night, after just telling AD Skinner that he thought Agent Scully might be in danger. He got a call on the way over from some personnels who bought Scully in. **

**As Doggett rushed into a waiting room, a hand grabbed him on the shoulder and stopped him. "John," the voice said in a low whisper. Doggett turned to see who it was. "Knowle," he said. Knowle, Doggett's government contact and confidante, pulled Doggett into the corner a bit more so they were in the dark and unseen by passers by. "This is a bit cosy," Doggett remarked at the closeness between them.**

**Knowle just looked at him. "We bought your partner in earlier, you know that, don't you, John?" Knowle asked. Doggett nodded. "I know. Where is she?" he asked, a little urgently. Knowle looked around him to make sure no one was watching. "Before I tell you where she is, you have to listen to me," he said. Doggett frowned. "Look," he said, "my partner's life may be at stake. Tell me where she is, Knowle," he demanded. Knowle made a shhh sound. "Your partner is fine. Scully's fine, we bought her here, but we had to sedate her, for reasons I hope you'll come to understand," he began to explain.**

**Doggett's mouth hung open in shock. "You sedated her? You sons of a bitches sedated her, a vulnerable woman? Why?" he exclaimed angrily. "John, I'm warning you, keep your voice down, or we're done," Knowle told him calmly but firmly.**

**Doggett decided to do what he was told or he would never know what Knowle was going to tell him. Knowle looked around once again to make sure the coast was clear, before turning back to Doggett. "You must know she overreacted to everything. There was no conspiracy - no one was conspiring behind her back. What we did was only to calm her down so we could bring her back here. Her and her friend, Theresa Hose, is fine. She gave birth to a baby boy," Knowle said.**

**"And Scully? Is she okay?" Doggett asked anxiously. To his relief, Knowle nodded. "She's fine. She was fine the whole time. She just panicked when she thought her baby's ultrasound tape was someone else's. It was in fact just her ultrasound recorded over another person's tape," he told Doggett. Doggett sighed in relief, but then he realised what Knowle was saying. "Scully-had an ultra sound?" he asked, confused. Knowle looked at him strangely. "Yes. Didn't you know? Scully's pregnant," he told him.**

**Doggett's jaw dropped in surprise in shock. "But, how? When?" he asked. Knowle looked around him cautiously again before replying, "we don't know the exact details. All we know is that Scully is pregnant, even though she can't have children," Knowle said, determining what Doggett now knew. He gazed at Knowle in shock for a few more seconds before Knowle patted him on the shoulder. **

**"Look, I got to go. I just had to tell you we did everything we could to protect Agent Scully and her friend. Agent Scully's baby is fine, okay? I'll be off now, don't contact me again for a few months, understand John?" he asked softly. All Doggett could do was nod. The next thing he knew, Knowle left him and walked quietly through the exit of the hospital. **

**Scully was **_**pregnant?**_** How in the world did that happen? Doggett thought to himself as he walked in a daze towards the information desk. "Yes sir, can we help you?" a nurse asked as she sat with her colleague at the desk. "Yeah, um, I'm looking for my partner, an Agent Dana Scully? She was bought in earlier tonight," Doggett managed to say.**

**The nurses looked down the list on their clipboard. "Yes," a nurse said, nodding after a moment. "She's in room 1A. I'll take you to her. Are you the husband?" the nurse asked as she walked around the desk and walked with Doggett through the hallway. "No, no, I'm just her work colleague," Doggett told her. The nurse smiled. "Well she hasn't had any visitors since she was bought in apart from you," she said as they stopped outside a room. **

**Doggett looked in through the window and saw Scully sleeping peacefully on the bed. "How is she? Is her baby okay?" Doggett asked, wanting the nurse to confirm what Knowle told him so he could relax. The nurse smiled again and nodded. "Yes, the baby is absolutely fine. There's nothing to worry about, sir. She'll be fine when she wakes up. Would you like to wait with her in the room?" she asked.**

**Doggett sighed again in relief. **_**Thank God she's okay, **_**he thought as he nodded. "I'll wait with her inside," he said. "I'll tell her she's okay when she wakes up," he said to the nurse. The nurse nodded and opened the door for him so Doggett could enter the room. He did so and the nurse closed the door behind him.**

**As soon as the door closed, Doggett walked quietly towards Scully's bed and stood against the wall, studying Scully in her sleep. He was looking at her in a whole new way now, after finding out about her pregnancy. After getting over the shock of finding out about her pregnancy, another thought rushed through his mind as he stood there waiting for his partner to wake up. **_**Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant? I would have protected her more. Does she not trust me? Am I that hard to trust? **_**he thought, a little forlornly. He knew Agent Scully thought there were men working against her that night, that's why they had to sedate her when they bought her in.**

**But Doggett had to agree with Knowle when he told him earlier that all he and his men ever did was to try and protect Agent Scully and her friend, and the main thing was that Scully and her baby were going to be fine.**

**He studied her for a moment longer, wondering what to say to her when she woke up. **


End file.
